


Я назову его по имени

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Он дрочил и плакал





	

Ткань скользит по коже, ласкает лицо и обнаженное тело. Ее складки легки и нежны, их прикосновения — словно ласковые поцелуи.  
Пуф ни разу не целовался, но накидывая на себя простыню, на которой спал король, фантазирует, что они именно такие. Он читал о них в книгах. Пытался играть о них для своего короля.

Но тот слишком велик, чтобы снизойти к желаниям своего жалкого слуги Пуфа. Тем более — к плотским желаниям.

Стыд и позор пылать от страсти, думая при этом о короле. Умирать от возбуждения, вдыхая его великолепный аромат. Фантазировать, что король – обычный мужчина, который может воспользоваться Пуфом вместо женщины, если пожелает. Что он сейчас трогает его!

— Простите, король… — шепчет Пуф, скидывая с себя простыню, но тут же комкает ее, подносит к лицу, сам целует ткань. – Когда вы захватите мир, я убью себя за то, что посмел мечтать о вас…

Но, вопреки страстному раскаянию на словах, второй рукой начинает передергивать член, жмурится, воображая, что его ласкает рука короля. Пуф вспоминает, как силен король, и смыкает пальцы вокруг своего члена — до боли, до цветных кругов перед глазами.

Он быстро кончает.

Утирая перепачканную руку все той же простыней, восторженно шепчет:

— Скоро я назову своего короля по имени. Он выберет его для себя, и я назову, когда мы… — Пуф снова стыдится за нескромные мысли о том, что станет любовником короля. От стыда перед ним он плачет и вновь решает, что не имеет права жить на свете.

А потом снова комкает простыню, понимая, что, хотя он и постирает ее, но король ляжет на ткань, на которой сейчас его, Пуфа, семя.

И опять возбуждается.


End file.
